A Cowardly Decision?
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Spoilers for the episode "Furt". After Kurt's decision to transfer, he just has one last person to tell-Blaine. Pre-Blaine/Kurt


_Gosh, I wrote this REALLY fast. But damn, that episode… who ELSE loved Finn in that episode because I LOVED Finn in that episode. Well, here is some pre-Klaine and Kurt!Angst. Spoilers for the episode of __**"Furt" **__so I recommend watching that first before reading this. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Hands shaking very slightly, Kurt stared down at the phone in his hand as he sat atop of his bed. He had just broken the news to New Directions and he felt horrible. Kurt hadn't given too much thought about how he would feel telling them in his daydreams of transferring to Dalton. It was a bitter sweet feeling and he felt cold.

It would probably be for the best. There was just no way he could go back to McKinley if Karofsky was there. He was _terrified_ of what would happen to him. Kurt had literally gotten him expelled—or at least nearly had gotten him expelled.

That threat of death if he had told someone, Kurt took it very seriously because he just _knew _that Karofsky meant it when he said he would kill him, and then there was that confrontation in the hall a few days before. Karofsky had not done much, but the way his breath froze in his throat and his heart beat rapidly in his chest, trying to pump blood as he froze stiff against the lockers told him all too much.

He couldn't go back to McKinley. To hell with being brave, he was sick of it and he just wanted a place where he could belong… Dalton was that place, deep inside he knew it. Everyone accepted everyone and no one could get hurt there. No locker shoves, no slushy facials, no fear for his _life._

Nobody should fear for their life, and Kurt feared for it far too much. It hurt to leave his friends—his new brother—but couldn't he think about himself for just this once? Couldn't he be allowed to think about his own safety?

Kurt tried to push the fact he hadn't even thought about what would happen to New Directions without him, but that small thought kept flittering in the back of his mind—_would they be able to find a twelfth member to perform at sectionals?_

His mind traveled back to the wedding and he smiled slightly. A year ago he would have given away so many of his designer clothes just for the chance to be held in Finn Hudson's arms, to be able to dance with him like that, and he had finally got it, but the only thing he felt was something close to love—for a brother.

He had almost felt like crying he was so touched. Kurt knew how uncomfortable Finn was still around him, probably not over the fact that he had so obviously obsessed over him the year before. Deep down, Kurt had known he and Finn would never have worked anyways, but that was okay, he thought maybe he could get used to having a brother—a little… big brother at that.

Shaking all of these thoughts from his head, Kurt took in a deep breath and dialed a certain person's number—which had actually made its way onto his contacts list, but he had it memorized already.

Kurt was about to hang up after waiting for a bit before the phone was answered, an almost breathless voice saying, "Hi? Kurt?"

"Blaine…" he hesitated, lightly licking his lips. "Hi, why are you so breathless?"

"Nothing, just had to desperately search for my phone." Blaine responded, the sound of things being moved around floating through the line. "What's up? I didn't expect a call. Didn't you have Glee Club today?"

"That's actually part of the reason I called." Kurt's voice sounded almost foreign to himself—so lifeless and sad. One of the only times he had sounded close to this was his talk with Blaine when they had first met. "I… I thought it would be a good idea to call you. I've already broken the news to New Directions."

"Kurt," came Blaine's hesitant voice. "You're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Taking in a deep breath, Kurt answered, "I'm transferring to Dalton." There was silence and Kurt quickly went on. "I know, I'm a coward, but Blaine, I can't stay there anymore. You're probably disappointed in me, but… that's okay. He… Karofsky is just getting worse and I had gotten him expelled—so I thought, I told you that, but they revoked his expulsion and I'm afraid." Kurt clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore the wet stream slowly moving down his cheek. "I—I didn't tell you but… Karofsky threatened to kill me if I told anyone else about the kiss."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the conversation. "Th-threatened to…? Kurt, are you okay? How serious is this bullying? Kurt, how bad exactly is it there?"

"Bad," Kurt answered quietly. "My dad and Carole decided to use the money they were saving up for their honeymoon to send me to Dalton. I feel bad about that, but… I'm too scared to even put up a fight. That isn't me. I'm a coward, aren't?"

"No, Kurt, you are _not _a coward." Blaine's voice told him so firmly that Kurt was shocked from his crying. His heart warmed slightly as he heard Blaine continue and he tried to fight the small butterflies flittering throughout his stomach. "You could never be a coward. Damn it, Kurt. I went through so much less than you, and you've stayed until now. That's more than I could ever wish. The worst I'd ever gotten was having 'go die fag' written on my skin with hair dye."

Kurt blinked, frowning. "But, Blaine, isn't that bad—"

"Yes, maybe, but Kurt, someone threatened to _kill _you. My main tormenter talked, but he would never actually go through with it, I knew that. From what I saw of Karofsky, he's scared too, but that's exactly what's so dangerous about him, Kurt. He's so terrified of what he is that he will do _anything _to deny it. Kurt, I'm not angry at you, I'm not disappointed in you. Hell, I'm surprised and envious at how long you stuck it out. I could _never _do that."

There was almost a minute pause after that, and Kurt could hear Blaine's almost harsh breathing from the rant he had just finished. Kurt lightly closed his eyes again, relaxing back onto his soft pillows.

"Blaine," Kurt began, clutching his comforter tightly in his free hand. "Talk to me until I fall asleep? If I can, today was a long and exhausting day but... I'm not sure I'll be able to."

"I'll talk to you for as long as you need me to, Kurt." Kurt's lips raised slightly in a smile, Blaine's own smile coming to the front of his mind, heart skipping a beat in his chest.

"Blaine," he started again after awhile of talking. "Thank you, and I suppose I'll be seeing you at school?"

"Your welcome, Kurt, and yes, I suppose we'll be seeing each other at school."


End file.
